


塞浦路斯的红色泡沫

by 24Arthur



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Arthur/pseuds/24Arthur
Summary: 拉里到了一个每个人都光屁股的国家……





	1. Chapter 1

拉里站在熙来攘往、热闹非凡的集市边缘，浑身上下只穿着一条黑色的底裤，先前笼罩在心头的震惊与恐惧、羞耻与焦虑都已化作火焰般的愤怒。

这个淫荡、怪诞、令人发指的露天市场与其说是市场，不如说只是一个以物换物的交易场所。尽管头脑混乱不堪，拉里仍然细心地观察到市场里的所有人都没有用钱。他没有看到任何货币，也没有看到任何具有流通功能的贝壳或者骨片。有人用一大筐橄榄换了两根熟透的香蕉，有人用一朵盛开的玫瑰花换了一罐沉甸甸的葡萄酒，还有人用三颗硕大的珍珠换了一根毫不起眼的麻绳。这些交易在拉里看来，完全没有任何公平和理性可言。但奇怪的是，市场上的每个人都挂着满足而愉悦的笑容，三三两两地聚在一起谈天，完全不在意自己交换到的物品是否与它的实际价值不符。

但这不公平的交易不是拉里恼火的原因。让他像吃了苍蝇屎一样恶心反胃的是这些人全部都没有穿衣服——没有哪怕一丝可以盖住身体的遮挡物。白花花的肉体像倒刺一样扎进他的眼睛里，让他感到了莫大的耻辱，仿佛有人正指着他的鼻子破口大骂。

一个皮肤松弛、肚子像肉铺门口吊挂着的肉皮一样耷拉在胯骨附近的小个子老人拎着一篮槐豆和黄杏从他身边挤了过去。赤条条的屁股蛋蹭过拉里光裸的大腿，紧贴在一起的皮肉短暂地相连又很快分开，汗湿黏腻的触感让拉里几欲作呕。他惊恐而嫌恶地退到一边，闪身躲进一个无人问津的简陋草棚的阴影下，充满警惕地打量这群不知廉耻的怪人。

从远处仔细打量这群人，拉里更加确定：这个地方只有男人——或者至少可以说，都具备男性的特征。无论大人还是小孩，无论头发或长或短，无论长相柔美还是粗犷，甚至无论那人是否长了一对西瓜般丰腴翘挺的乳房——“他们”都有完整男性的生殖器官。

拉里一点都想不通“女人”为什么会长出阴囊和阴茎，也完全不想知道。天晓得他怎么会跑到这种地狱般的鬼地方来！不到两个小时前，他还在忒修斯之家的遗址上兜兜转转，为即将着手创作的英雄叙事诗寻找灵感，以此歌颂乔治五世的英名和帝国无上的荣光。眼下正是特殊时期，数以万计的平民与贵族挺身而出，为了捍卫故土和祖国的荣耀浴血奋战，他如何也不能作壁上观。

不知道是不是因为中午只吃了一条有金色条纹的小鱼而缺乏体力的缘故，帕福斯毒辣的日光几乎把拉里晒晕过去。对于一个像他这样长年生活在阴凉多雨的国家的人来说，暴露在地中海炎热干燥的太阳底下就像把一条巴掌大的金鱼放进辽阔无垠的撒哈拉沙漠里。

拉里口干舌燥，皮肤火辣辣得几乎要燃烧起来。他迫不及待地想到附近的海里游一会儿泳，让清凉的海水给他灼热的身体降一降温。

这是拉里做的第一个错误的决定。他一刻不停地赶到荒无人烟的海边，飞快地脱掉衣裤，随手丢到沙滩上，只穿着一条内裤走进大海。

翻滚的浪花一波一波地舔舐拉里的小腿。凉爽舒适的海水很快没过他的胸口。他猛吸了一口气，一头钻进水中。

干净清澈的海水在日光的照射下如同一块透亮的蓝色玻璃，一眼便可以见底。成群的雀鲷和蝴蝶鱼从拉里眼前经过，像一团又一团彩色的旋风，快速地盘转、上升。

拉里透过鱼群的间隙向海底看去。淡色的浅滩上生长着缤纷绚丽、形状各异的海葵与石珊瑚。警觉、机敏的虾蟹和小鱼在其中穿梭自如。

不远处一株异乎寻常的珊瑚吸引了拉里的注意力。他从来没有见过如此庞大而瑰丽的珊瑚，宛若童话故事中被施了魔法、直抵彩虹尽头的仙女树。胭脂红、草场绿、柠檬黄、午夜蓝，还有浓郁的薰衣草紫……各种热情饱满的颜色交织在一起，形成了珊瑚的皮肤，就像不小心打翻了某位印象派画家手里五彩斑斓的调色盘。

如同身姿曼妙的芭蕾舞演员，这株珊瑚优雅地伸展着纤细的肢体。每根分叉的枝条都像是精心雕刻出来的，曲线流畅且匠心独运。而当这些蜿蜒的枝条彼此邂逅、重叠、牵连、勾缠在一起，形成一个统一而美妙的整体时又显得是那么自然，那么地浑然天成，仿佛一切本该、也只能出自白沙、海浪与游鱼之手。这远远不是一株普通的珊瑚，而是一件世间罕见、绝无仅有的艺术精品。

拉里因为震撼而忘记了呼吸，直到感到有什么东西奋力挤压着他的胸膛，叫嚣着对空气的渴望，才匆匆地浮出海面，迅速换了一口气，再度潜入海中欣赏那奇特壮美的珊瑚。

这一次，拉里在珊瑚根部的细沙滩上看到了一个若隐若现、泛着珍珠光泽的白色巨物。他好奇地往前游了几码，发现那是一只巨大的砗磲，大到足以容纳一个成年男子。拉里不知道砗磲的寿命最长能维持多长时间，但眼前这一只肯定已经在海里度过了不少年头，绝对可以算作同类中的佼佼者了。

一个少女。拉里不知道自己的脑中为什么会突然冒出这样的想法。但这只砗磲安静地躺在海底，在水下变幻莫测的光线里，闪烁着柔和的微光，活像一个侧卧在丝绒床单上，皮肤雪白、体态丰盈的美丽少女。

拉里的心中蓦地燃起一阵强烈的渴望，渴望用身体感受那光滑的贝壳。恍若被人鱼的歌声蛊惑，一股强大而不可控制的力量支配了他的心灵。他必须要游到那个砗磲旁边去，用双手触碰它娇美的躯壳！

拉里不顾一切地冲出水面，深吸了一大口气，猛地扎回海底，向那神秘的砗磲游去。这是拉里做的第二个错误的决定。他早就应该料到美丽的事物都有一张血盆大口；他早就应该料到这是一个充满诱惑的危险陷阱，但他不能自已。他的身体颤抖着，催促他到那美的身边去！

少女的化身仍在呼吸。两片波浪状的外壳梦幻地一张一翕，吐出里面柔软厚实的外套膜。随波轻颤的软肉在粼粼的水光中呈现出发亮的翠绿与孔雀蓝色，表面上缀满或鲜红或橙黄的娇艳圆斑。

拉里虔诚地伸出右手。指尖刚刚碰到贝壳的表面，悠然开合的砗磲忽然张开大嘴，仿佛装配着一台看不见的巨型虹吸装置一般，用绝不属于双壳贝类的力气把拉里吸了进去。

拉里拼命挣扎，但手脚都不听使唤地陷进湿滑黏软的外套膜里，找不到支点，也没有施力的地方。蠕动的贝肉像融化的橡胶天花板坍塌下来，带着沉重的分量落在他的头顶，而后缓缓地流下来，糊住了他的脸和脖子。贝壳强大的合拢力让拉里姿势怪异地跪倒下来。膝盖和双腿瞬间被柔软的贝肉吞没，消失不见，如同掉进一滩艳丽的淤泥里。

拉里徒劳地挥舞着手臂，但无形的软肉把他包裹得动弹不得。他战栗地瞪大双眼，却只能看到漆黑的一片。海水搅动的声音模模糊糊的传进他的耳朵里，就像被湿布蒙住的留声机发出的声音。

拉里无法呼吸，也无法抵抗，只能任凭这个邪恶的海洋生物把他牢牢地嵌在体内。他绝望地祈祷着这个庞然大物的肠胃不具有肉食动物的消化能力，无法分解他的身体，只能再把他从肚子里吐出来（他既不知道砗磲有没有嘴，也不知道他还能不能活到那个时候）。

紧接着，拉里眼前出现了一道耀眼的金光。砗磲的肉体变得热乎起来。拉里感到自己的神智与身体剥离开来，飘向远方，飘向了二十八年前的一个初秋的午后，飘到了母亲安全温暖的子宫里。一种难以言喻的喜悦传遍了他的全身，他想他马上就要进入天堂……然后他什么都不知道了。

当他清醒过来以后，他就身处在这个野蛮、诞妄的世界里，对这个世界一无所知。

在他颅骨下面那个并不算贫瘠的知识储备库里，没有任何一个国家、任何一个地方的人会像这里的人一样古怪反常。然而拉里并不想弄清这到底是个什么地方。恐惧战胜了他的好奇。虽然眼前这些人看上去亲切友善，但他完全不能确定他们会不会因为他是异乡人而将他残忍杀害，也不能肯定他们是不是像书里描写的原始部落那样，有一系列把活人抓起来充当祭品或者狩猎游戏中的战利品的变态传统。他只想赶快回到文明正常的世界里去，越快越好。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

奇怪的是，拉里和这群作风诡异的人类并不存在语言障碍，至少他完全听得懂他们在说些什么。这一点刚刚得到了证实。  
几分钟前，一个黑头发的“女人”领着一个5岁大的男童从拉里面前经过，立刻就注意到他身上格格不入的内裤。“她”上上下下地扫了他几眼，露出仓惶不安的神情，一边咕哝着“快走，别回头”，一边焦急地推着男孩的肩膀匆匆跑远，仿佛拉里是什么吃人不吐骨头的怪兽。  
拉里茫然地盯着他们消失在市场深处，更加确信自己不应该继续停留在这个人满为患的地方，像个活靶子一样招摇过市。他下定决心，转身走进一条空旷狭窄的小径，暗自祈祷自己能快点找到回去的路。  
小路笔直而狭长，一眼望不到尽头。不到两码宽的道路两侧都是供人居住的石砌房屋。屋子的样式十分简洁，甚至可以说是粗糙丑陋。每栋房子看起来都歪歪扭扭，像是随意搭建起来的。砖与砖之间的接缝里出外进，好似一颗颗参差不齐的牙齿。能建造出这些房子的工人在拉里所熟知的世界里不可能拿到一分工钱。  
除了这些自然原始的石头房屋，拉里还看到了几座散落在各处的大型建筑，看起来像是神庙或者竞技场。这些高大雄伟的石灰岩建筑大都建有敦实的矩形基底、崇高的环形柱廊、还有双面坡屋顶或圆形穹顶。拉里对建筑没有系统的研究，所以说不清这些建筑到底属于古希腊还是古罗马式的装饰风格（亦或什么风格都不是）。但有一点毋庸置疑，它们看起来端庄典雅，颇具灵性与神圣感。  
与那些七扭八歪的民宿相比，这些建筑无疑要精美宏大得多。然而最令拉里动魄惊心的还是大街小巷上随处可见的大理石雕像。他先前在一个野茉莉丛生的分岔路口看到了一尊阿芙洛狄忒与阿多尼斯的等身雕塑，两人皆是全身赤裸（当然！这里的雕像无一不是污秽的造型！）。高大俊美的阿多尼斯慵懒地卧在草地上，背靠着一块爬满银莲花的圆石，一条腿笔直地向前伸展，另一条腿自然地蜷曲在身前。美丽多情的阿芙洛狄忒跪在他的双腿之间，像捧着轻盈娇弱的玫瑰花瓣一般捧着阿多尼斯的阳物，低头轻吻它的头部。  
拉里羞得满面通红，却依然忍不住停下脚步仔细端详这尊雕塑，仿佛土里生出了一条粗壮的藤蔓，牢牢地撅住他的双脚，把他固定在了原地。  
雕像选用的石材光泽细润。人物的解剖结构精准还原、无可挑剔：阿多尼斯肌肉紧实、体态健美，英气的五官中却透出一股羸弱秀美的少年感；阿芙洛狄忒丰乳圆臀、曼妙多姿，举手投足都散发着浓稠的爱欲。他们就像被赋予了生命一样，有脉搏、有心跳，在冰冷的大理石皮肤底下鼓动着鲜活而旺盛的节拍。就算米开朗基罗看到他们，也会相形见绌。  
拉里摇摇头，强迫自己忘掉那座不堪入目的雕像，谨慎地挑选着鲜有行人经过的路线。  
不知不觉间，拉里已经走了将近两个钟头（他把怀表留在了沙滩上，所以他是根据影子判断的）。说起来十分不可思议，他到这里来的时候并没有穿鞋，可走了这么长时间的路，他却没有感到任何不适，以至于现在才注意到这个奇怪的现象。他低下头，前前后后地移动重心，用足底感受脚下的土地。  
这里的土质松软而暄煦，没有一丝杂质，颜色呈现出柔和的浅棕色，像掺了牛奶的咖啡。踩在脚下宛如踩在一块厚厚的羊毛地毯上，柔软舒适。拉里抬起左脚看了看，细腻疏松的土壤扑簌扑簌地掉下来，他的脚掌很快就变得干干净净，只剩下一片雪白的皮肤。  
拉里一面惊异于这里的土地，一面片刻不停地继续赶路。小路的尽头出现了一片白亮的天光。他加快脚步走到巷口，发现自己正站在一个开阔的广场边缘。  
广场中央立着一座十英尺高的男性雕塑，表情坚毅，手执盾牌，另一只手高高地举在半空，酷似自由女神像的造型。那男人身型魁梧、健壮有力，如果不是看清了他手里拿着的东西，拉里一定会认为这是一尊战神阿瑞斯的雕像。可那男人手里举着的既不是长矛，也不是火炬，而是一根男性的生殖器。恶心的感觉再度向拉里袭来——一根男性的生殖器！这简直太不要脸了！他仓皇地离开广场，仿佛他才是那个令人蒙羞的男人。  
除了对雕像的憎恶，一路上没有遇到半个行人这件事也让拉里倍感焦虑。他自暴自弃地走进一条僻静的街道。天色逐渐黯淡下来，变成柔和的玫瑰金色。拉里心烦意乱地想，如果自己不能在天黑之前找到回去的办法，他该怎么度过这未知的长夜呢？  
就在这时，拉里忽然听到远处传来了一阵甜美而空灵的歌声，似是人声，却又虚幻缥缈地极不真实。那变幻莫测的曲调忽高忽低、忽快忽慢，似乎在一种极度的欢愉与痛苦之中迂回辗转，跌宕起伏。拉里侧耳倾听，隐隐产生了一种疯狂的猜测。  
他好奇而忐忑地顺着歌声拐过一个转角，来到一片毫无遮挡的高地上。脚下赫然出现了一个巨大的半圆形露天剧场，小扇子似的台阶层层叠叠地向上展开。陡直的看台上万头攒动、座无虚席，仿佛整座城市的人都聚集在这个容量可观的剧场里，难怪他没有在外面看到一个人影。  
那奇异的歌声就是从这个剧场的中央传过来的。拉里顺着拥挤的观众席向下看去，一个年轻貌美的男孩正躺在歌坛中一个敞开的贝壳状石床上与一个皮肤黝黑的男人交媾。男孩细白的脖子向后仰着，嘴里不停地发出令人面红耳赤的声音。那独特的旋律就在安静的剧场里回荡着，向高处飘散。四周的观众正襟危坐，聚精会神地坐在自己的位子上静静聆听，有的还陶醉地闭上了眼睛，就像在维也纳的金色大厅里欣赏新年音乐会。  
这画面太有冲击感，拉里觉得自己快要晕过去了。全城的百姓聚集在一起看一对男人做爱？！这是何等的下流！何等的龌龊！这是一个腐臭、淫乱，处处渗透着畸形与丑陋的地方，邪恶得令人发指！  
随着那个深色皮肤的男人冲撞的动作逐渐加快，男孩的声调越拔越高，音色也愈来愈亮，仿佛一首节奏紧凑、慷慨激昂的交响乐正演奏到高潮部分。有那么一瞬间，拉里几乎以为他要透不过气来了。然后那愉悦而高亢的“歌声”在一阵急促的喘息中渐渐止息。观众席中爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。舞台上的两个人慢慢地分开。那个漂亮的男孩身手敏捷地从石床上翻下来，与那个黑皮肤的男人手拉手，像谢幕的歌剧演员一样向周围的观众深深地鞠了一个躬。掌声再次如雷鸣般响彻了整个剧场。  
两名观众从舞台的一侧跑上来，其中一个人在男孩头上戴了一顶精巧的蔷薇花冠，另外一个人则给他献上了一捧盛放的百合花。其余的观众也热情地向歌坛中央抛掷鲜花。  
男孩把百合花抱在怀里，白皙瘦弱的胸膛仍随着尚未稳定的呼吸快速起伏，洁白细嫩的大腿上还残留着性事留下的红痕。他从左至右地环顾四周，眼底闪着自信的光芒，不停地向欢呼喝彩的观众微笑鞠躬、挥手致意。  
即使有一万个鄙视他的理由，拉里也不得不承认：这是个十分美丽的男孩。年纪最多不超过19岁。一头晚霞般的红色长发在金色的夕阳下散发着柔亮的光泽，一半高高地束在脑后，另一半随意地披散在肩头。波浪似的卷发弯弯曲曲地盖住他纤细修长的身躯，象牙般光洁无瑕的皮肤在火红色的发梢背后半遮半掩，宛若掩映在绿叶丛中的白水仙花。  
那男孩的眼睛是规则饱满的杏仁形状，颜色是暴风雨过后天空澄澈清朗的蓝。他小巧而高挺的鼻梁似一轮初生的新月，湿润饱满的嘴唇则像一颗沾着晨露的小红莓。  
尽管拉里为自己的行为感到不齿，但他似乎无法把视线从这个男孩身上移开。这个男孩身上有一种奇特的魔力，就好像你不看着他，就是在拒绝所有美妙的可能，你不赞美他，就是在对一切美好的事物说不。这种感觉难以言喻。他称之为“撒旦的把戏”。  
看台上的观众摩肩擦踵地移动起来，开始秩序井然地离开剧场，涌上街头。不想被任何人看到的拉里飞快地朝反方向的小路跑去，心里像冷水泼进热油一般炸开了锅。这是一个虫子不死，火焰不灭的地方。那些不知检点的居民都是一群披着人皮的恶魔！他必须立刻逃离这个地方！

 

-TBC-


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊拉斯忒斯

拉里身心疲惫地摊坐在城郊小山坡上的一棵香气袭人的柏树下，视线落在远方星图似的灯火上。  
入夜时分，家家户户都燃起了火把。摇曳的火光连成一片，如同忽明忽暗的萤火虫尾巴，点缀在绀青色的夜空下。  
剧场里发生的那一幕仍盘踞在拉里的脑子里，挥之不去，令他震惊而混乱的心情迟迟难以平复。更糟糕的是——虽然他竭力不去思考这种可能——他找不到一点离开这鬼地方的头绪。  
事实上，拉里潜意识里早就认为能返回原来世界的概率微乎其微，因为他醒过来的时候就在那个市场里，没有任何原来世界的痕迹，也没有大得像小型马车似的白色砗磲，或者任何看起来像是异世界大门（暂且这么称呼）的东西。但拉里始终不想承认这个事实。他自欺欺人地告诉自己，他一定可以在某个地方找到一个隐秘的出口，让他重新回到帕福斯的海滩上。但现在，天色暗得已经看不清脚下咖啡色的土壤，拉里又累又渴，再也没有力气四处探索。  
他闭上眼睛休息了片刻，肚子“咕噜咕噜”地响了起来。游走在绝望边缘的拉里长长地叹了一口气，做出了一个大胆的决定：他要溜进城里找些东西来填饱肚子，暂时把心理需求转移到生理需求上。  
伴着草地与脚掌摩擦发出的沙沙声，拉里饥肠辘辘地走下山坡，来到坚固的石墙外围，从一个狭窄的高门进入城区。出乎他的意料，从剧场里涌现出来的人群再度像变魔术一样消失得无影无踪，街道上空旷阒寂，一副冷清萧瑟的模样。然而从门内里透出的火光判断，每一位居民都好像老老实实地呆在家里。拉里可以看到他们模糊的身影在屋内来回晃动，有的在喝酒谈天、有的在清扫房间、还有的在照看幼儿……这让他产生了一种非常不舒服的感觉，仿佛一到夜里，街道上就会有出现什么食人的怪物，专门攻击还留在外面、无家可归的人。  
不过从另一个角度上讲，这样的情形反而给拉里提供了一份便利。他不怎么费力就找到了一片供人居住的石砌小屋，没有引起任何人的怀疑。他站在一条贯通的小路尽头，快速审视街道两旁的房屋。每一户人家门前都静悄悄的，看不到半个人影，有的在门边摆着一口半人高的水缸，有的在门前的台阶上晾晒着果干和香料，还有的在门框上挂着兽皮和各式各样的工具。  
拉里猫着腰绕到一栋房子门前的水缸一侧，悄悄掀开上面铺着的草席，双手合拢，从里面舀了一大捧水喝。清冽甘甜的水流滑过舌底，滋润了干燥的喉咙。拉里一口气又喝了几大捧水，用手背抹了抹嘴，准备开始寻找充饥的食物。  
“你为什么还呆在外面？”  
一个清亮的声音冷不丁地在他背后响起，拉里吓得差点跳了起来。他手忙脚乱地转过身，看到剧场里那个红头发的男孩正站在一栋屋子门口，纤细美好的身体笼罩在一层橙色的火光里。他往前走了几步，离开了那片橙光，即使是在夜晚幽微的光线下，他的皮肤仍然白皙透亮。  
“呃，嗨……”拉里结结巴巴地说，拿不准自己是不是应该找件武器防身。  
“马上就要下雨了，你怎么还不回家？”男孩的语气欢快而随和，听不出有什么恶意。  
拉里躲在水缸后面，稍稍松了一口气：“你怎么知道马上就要下雨？”他仰起脖子看了看头顶。晴朗的天空繁星点点，没有一丝乌云和酝酿雨水的迹象。  
“今天是阿尔忒弥斯日，下雨的日子，你不记得了吗？”男孩的口气稀松平常。  
“是的，我忘了。”拉里随口说道，对这个“阿尔忒弥斯日”没有半点概念。  
“那你先来我家过夜吧。”男孩热情地冲他招了招手，转身走回了小屋。  
拉里站在原地迟疑不决，随便跟一个陌生人回家在任何情况下都不是一个明智的选择。  
那男孩在屋内大喊：“快来啊！”  
拉里在脑中迅速地衡量了一番：比起这个弱不禁风的少年，他的身高和体型明显都更占优势，如果真的发生了什么意外，他还是有很大的几率逃生。可如果屋里还有别的人呢？  
不等拉里得出结论，男孩催促的声音再次从屋内传了出来：“快点进来啊！”  
拉里深吸了一口气，咬紧牙关，听天由命地走进小屋。  
男孩家里的面积虽然不大，但因为缺乏家具而显得空空荡荡。正中央有一张桌子和两把椅子，角落里摆着一张简陋的大床，除此之外，就是靠墙放置的两个木头架子。架子上零七八碎地摆放着一些陶罐、陶盘，还有形态各异、造型猥琐的小型装饰雕塑和几摞厚厚的书卷。拉里的视线落在床头上方的一幅人物挂毯上。画面中，两个男人蜷曲着身体，头脚相对，正在吸吮对方的阴茎。令他极度不适的是，其中一个男人长相俊美、眉目清秀，如同油画里宠儿路易年轻时的模样，而另外一个男人则丑陋得不堪入目，肥头大耳、眼袋松弛、鼻头像拍扁的小土豆，皮肤上还布满肿大溃烂的丘疹，即使称他为人形癞蛤蟆也不显得十分失礼。  
那个红头发的男孩看到拉里盯着那副壁毯，带着得意的口吻说：“很漂亮不是吗？这可是潘代诺的名作，我费了好大功夫才得到它！”  
拉里甚至不想费心编造一些谎言来恭维他。  
“你知道吗？潘代诺——”男孩惊恐地止住了话头。  
拉里不明所以地望着他，好一会儿才意识到那个男孩正面色凝重地打量他腰部以下的位置。那里——很明显，除了一条黑色的内裤，什么也没有。他紧张地咽了口唾沫，不自在地用手护在了裆前。  
“你为什么穿着那东西？”男孩皱起眉头，指着他的内裤，严肃地开口。  
“呃……”拉里支吾着，心中升起一股不祥的感觉。  
“你不是这里的人对吧？”男孩警惕地问。  
“不，我想不是。”拉里含含糊糊地说。  
“你是叉字军的人吗？”  
“什么？”拉里莫名其妙地问。  
“叉字军。”男孩说，在空中比划了一个交叉的“X”。  
拉里绞尽脑汁思考了片刻，以他理解出来的意思谨慎地说：“如果你指的是十字军的话，我当然不是。他们早都死透了。”  
“十字军？”这次轮到男孩露出困惑的神情，“什么是十字军？”  
“简而言之，就是天主教教徒组成的军队。”  
“天主教又是什么？”  
“呃……”拉里再度语塞。  
男孩迫切地问：“所以你平时不会穿黑色的斗篷，戴尖尖的帽子对吗？”  
“谁会穿那种东西？”拉里不屑地说。  
“也不会戴那种交叉的十字项链对吗？”  
“这要看你是怎么交叉法了。”拉里斩钉截铁地说，“如果是斜着的十字，就像你刚刚做的那样，不会。”  
“唔——”男孩拖长了声音，眯起眼睛审视着拉里，似乎在努力思考他说过的每一个句子，来判断它们的可信程度。  
拉里暗中攥紧了拳头，不确定自己要不要立刻拔腿逃离这个房间。  
“我知道了。”男孩干脆地说，“那你就不需要这个了。”  
还没等他反应过来，那个红头发的男孩就快步走向拉里，站在他面前，两只手分别拽住他的内裤边缘，蹲下身子，猛地向下一拉。一股凉意像针一样扎进了拉里的头顶。仅剩的内裤顺着两条挺直的双腿滑下去，松松垮垮地耷拉在脚踝上。而那罪魁祸首毛茸茸的脑袋就在他的胯下，鼻尖快要碰到他裸露的性器，他几乎可以感到男孩似有若无的呼吸散发出烫人的温度。刹那间，全身上下的血液都一股脑地涌向拉里的头和脖颈。他面色涨红地望着脚下的男孩，身子僵硬得无法动弹，心里更是羞得无地自容。  
但男孩神态自若地站起身，仿佛什么都没有发生一样向后退了一步，像导购打量刚从试衣间里走出来的顾客似的满意地点了点头：“这样就好多了。”  
拉里从震惊中回过神来，窘迫地挡住自己的隐私部位，恼羞成怒地冲他吼道：“你干什么？！”  
“我相信你。”男孩轻描淡写地瞟了他一眼，“但你不能穿着那玩意儿大摇大摆地走在路上。”他指了指拉里脚边的内裤，一副嫌恶的表情，“你会把别人都吓坏的，可怜的人们，他们会以为你是叉字军的人。”  
“为什么他们会——”拉里的话还没有说完，就被男孩打断了。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“拉里。”出于安全方面的考虑，拉里不想把自己的全名告诉给他。  
“好吧，拉里。你可以叫我伊拉斯忒斯。”  
“叉字军到底是什么人？”拉里锲而不舍地追问道。  
伊拉斯忒斯言简意赅地说：“坏人，很坏很坏的人。”  
“为什么别人会以为我是他们的人。”  
“因为只有叉字军的人才会穿衣服。”  
“如果别人以为我是他们的人会把我怎么样？”  
“我也不知道。”伊拉斯忒斯诚实地说道，“自打我出生以来，叉字军的人就没有出现过，但老一辈的人都不敢大声提起他们的名字。小时候我一不听话，爸爸就会威胁我叉字军的人会来把我抓走。”  
拉里毫不犹豫地抬起腿，飞快地把挂在脚踝上的内裤踢到一边——让别人误以为他是童话里的女巫一样的人物，绝对不是一件好事。  
伊拉斯忒斯看到他的动作，调皮地轻笑起来。  
“那为什么你觉得我不是叉字军的人？”拉里又问。  
“不知道，我觉得你看上去不像坏人。”  
拉里心想“坏人从来不会把‘我是坏人’这几个字写在脸上”，但鉴于现在的“坏人”是他自己，所以他还是别指出这点为好。  
“你平常也随便请人到家里过夜吗？”拉里问。  
“是啊，大家都是这样。”伊拉斯忒斯漫不经心地答道，坐到床上，用一种好奇的目光看着拉里，好像他是什么罕见的珍惜动物。“所以你是怎么到这里来的？”  
拉里沉吟了半晌，一五一十地把自己的经历复述了一遍。  
伊拉斯忒斯盘着腿坐在床上，兴致勃勃地望着他，眼睛雪亮，不时发出阵阵惊讶的呼声。  
“我怎么不知道海里还有那样的砗磲！”他激动地喊道。  
“也许砗磲所在的海域和这里的海不属于同一个空间。”  
“同一个什么？”  
“没什么。”拉里懒得解释。  
“你是哪里人？”  
“埃及。”拉里随口说道。  
“那是哪儿？”  
“你没听说过埃及吗？”  
伊拉斯忒斯摇了摇头。  
“塞浦路斯？”  
伊拉斯忒斯接着摇了摇头。  
“希腊、法国、西班牙？”  
伊拉斯忒斯像失灵的指南针一样不停地摇晃着脑袋：“我全都没有听说过。”  
“那你知道什么地方？”  
“我只知道这里，”伊拉斯忒斯说，“我从来没离开过这里。”  
“‘这里’是哪里？”拉里问。  
“这里就是'这里'。”伊拉斯忒斯理所当然地说。  
“没有称呼吗？”  
“我们就叫她这里，或者我们的家。”  
拉里不置可否地点了点头。  
伊拉斯忒斯像个求知欲旺盛的学前儿童一样情绪高涨地拉着拉里问东问西。拉里坐在椅子上，别无选择地解答他放空炮似的问题。  
感觉到眼前的男孩并没有想伤害他的意愿，拉里逐渐放下心来，肚子也跟着发出一阵响亮的咕噜声。  
“你饿了吗？”伊拉斯忒斯愉快地问。  
拉里不好意思地点了点头。  
“你在这里等我一下！”伊拉斯忒斯跳下床，像兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳地跑出后门，不一会儿，手里端着一个装满食物的陶盘走了回来。他刚把盛着面包、黄油、熏鱼还有水果的盘子放到拉里面前，拉里就全然不顾形象地抓起面包大吃起来。  
伊拉斯忒斯盯着他看了一会儿，重新坐回床上，背靠着墙壁，两腿伸直，随手拿起一本书，认真地读了起来。  
拉里狼吞虎咽地吃完最后一口面包，擦了擦嘴，才有心思问他：“你在看什么？”  
“月亮与歌鸲。”伊拉斯忒斯自豪地挺起胸脯，“我的一个崇拜者写给我的，你想看看吗？”  
伊拉斯忒斯欠着身子，伸长手臂把那本书递给拉里。  
拉里从他手里接过书，很怀疑自己能不能看懂。但他只扫了一眼，就皱起了眉头。  
“怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”伊拉斯忒斯问。  
“很……直接。”拉里谨慎地评价道。  
伊拉斯忒斯有些失望地看了他一眼，把书抽了回去。  
出乎拉里的意料，屋外不知道什么时候已经下起了小雨。淅淅沥沥的雨声像木琴一样发出清脆的声响。  
“当太阳开始落下，月亮把脸贴上你花蕾般的乳尖，我亲吻你红润的嘴唇，倾听你婉转的啾鸣……”  
拉里毫不掩饰地拧紧眉头，抿起嘴唇。上帝保佑，他最好别再念下去了，这太羞耻了。  
红发少年毫无察觉地继续用唱歌般的语调念道：“……在银白色的月光里，在晚风温柔的抚慰下，你颤抖着洁白的腰肢，虔诚地歌唱，吐出桃金娘花馥郁的气息。你小巧的阴茎高高翘起，如同渴望天空的幼鸟，收获阿芙罗狄忒的赞美。还有那隐匿在密林中的圣地——”  
“够了，别念了。”拉里终于忍不住制止道。  
伊拉斯忒斯顿了顿，把书放到膝盖上：“好吧，”他说，“你真是个不懂得欣赏的听众，不是吗？”  
拉里无言以对。  
这里的一切都匪夷所思。虽然看样子他们暂时不会把他摆在餐桌上大快朵颐，但当务之急，他仍需要尽快找到回去的路。

 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

拉里是被画眉鸟的叫声吵醒的。他整夜都睡不踏实。伊拉斯忒斯和他躺在一张床上，彼此都光着身子，一不小心就会碰到对方光裸的皮肤。拉里很怕会碰到什么不该碰的“东西”，因此一直睡在床边，背对着他，好几次因为翻身落空而骤然惊醒。  
与此相反，伊拉斯忒斯一整个晚上都睡得格外香甜。此时此刻，他还闭着眼睛安静地熟睡。阳光从门外照进屋内，化作一道道金光，空气中飞舞的尘埃像细密的雪花，在发散的光柱中浮浮沉沉。  
伊拉斯忒斯浓密的长发弯弯曲曲地铺满床头，在晨光的照耀下显得又红又亮。他皮肤莹白，五官秀气，天使般的面容透着少年的甜美和稚气，让拉里不由自主地想到了埃文。但他很快就惊恐地否定了这个想法——埃文是真正的天使，而眼前这个男孩——拉里实在想不通他怎能放任自己、自甘堕落到这种程度，去做那些极其龌龊的事情。

伊拉斯忒斯睡醒之后，他们一起吃了早饭，拉里便让他带自己到海边转转。虽然希望渺茫，他还是期望能在海底的某个地方找到那个砗磲，回到原来的时空。  
伊拉斯忒斯领着他走进热闹的市区。就像他之前说过的那样，只要不让人们发现拉里是从别的地方来的，他们就会对他表现得十分友善。一路上，形形色色的陌生人都在对他微笑、问好，哪怕有些人连伊拉斯忒斯都叫不出名字。但拉里始终低着头，迫切地想找个地缝钻进去——当然了，他浑身上下没穿一件衣服，怎么可能自在地像古罗马人一样在公共浴池里悠哉悠哉地和遇到的每一个人东拉西扯。  
拉里如芒在背地用手挡住自己的关键部位，像马上要被送进妓院的良家妇女似的，紧张地走在伊拉斯忒斯的旁边。  
“噢——别这样。”伊拉斯忒斯用余光看到他的表现，“啪”得一声把他的双手从裆前打开了。“这没什么的，你需要放松一点。”他欢快地说。  
拉里有些气恼，但没有立刻发作。他瞪了伊拉斯忒斯一眼，把手收到身体两侧，沉着脸跟在他身后，感觉自己走路的姿势因为尴尬而变得极其愚蠢和不协调。  
伊拉斯忒斯哼着歌，步履轻快地走在前面，笑眯眯地和碰到的每一个路人打招呼。  
新的一天开始，城里的居民纷纷走出家门，沐浴在清晨的日光下各自忙碌，呈现出一派繁荣而蓬勃的生活景象。他们都和此时的拉里一样，不着片缕，但每张脸孔上都洋溢着欢欣愉快的光彩。  
拉里不自觉地注意到有些人家里同时住着几个身材迥异、年龄相差悬殊的男人，并从他们亲密无间的举动判断，这些人绝不仅是在朋友家借宿的“普通”关系。想到混乱、糜烂的多角性爱，拉里不禁感到腹中一阵紧缩。这实在是恶心得令人无法接受。他使劲摇了摇头，把浮现在眼前的画面赶出脑海。然而画面的主人公们却悠闲地倚靠着篱笆相互交谈，气氛融洽，你恩我爱。  
他砸了下舌头，把视线转移到伊拉斯忒斯的后背上。  
这个红头发的男孩正在跨过一个熟睡的男人。是的，他没有看错，一个赤身裸体的男人正躺在路边呼呼大睡。大家都缩着肩膀，小心翼翼地跨过他展开的四肢，生怕惊扰了他的美梦。一个矮胖敦实、慈眉善目的男人挂着微笑在他旁边的土地上插了一片两英尺高、像展开的羽毛扇那么大的棕榈叶，替他遮挡住直射在脸上的阳光。  
前方爆发出一阵激烈的争吵，拉里只听到了“法条”和“公平”几个字，其他人就“嘘”地对他们做着各种手势，示意他们不要吵到睡觉的男人。争吵的声音瞬间变成“嘶嘶”的耳语。  
拉里不可思议地跟着伊拉斯特斯继续往前走。一个黑发黑眼，长满络腮胡子的男人正在屋前作画。画的内容是宙斯和特洛伊国王之子伽倪墨得斯在海边做爱。  
“嗨！”伊拉斯忒斯和他打了个招呼。那人点了点头，以示礼貌。  
“那是狄米托，这里最好的画家。”伊拉斯忒斯热情地向拉里介绍道。  
“伊——”拉里想喊他的名字，却卡在了中途。  
伊拉斯忒斯回过头来。  
“那个，伊斯——”拉里面红耳赤地说。  
“伊拉斯忒斯。”  
“伊拉忒拉斯。”  
伊拉斯忒斯清脆地笑起来：“你就叫我拉斯忒斯好啦。”  
“抱歉。”拉里在心里默念，拉斯忒斯、拉斯忒斯、拉斯忒斯……  
“所以，”他问，“你们的审美标准到底是什么？”  
“什么？”伊拉斯忒斯没明白他的问题。  
“你们为什么会喜欢那种东西？”  
“哪种东西？”  
“就是那种……呃，你知道的，人和人之间的……深度接触。”  
伊拉斯忒斯皱起眉头。  
“好吧。”拉里被逼无奈地说，“性爱！你们为什么孜孜不倦地表现性爱？难道没有其他更好的东西可以供你们创作了吗？”  
“性爱不伟大吗？”不等拉里找出话来反驳他，伊拉斯忒斯接着说，“性爱是用来表达情感的最完美的沟通方式，是众神赐予我们的本能和福祉，对所有人和动物都是平等的。我们必须要用更多的激情和热爱投入到创作中，通过艺术向神灵表达我们的敬畏和谢意。”  
“所以你那天在剧场里做的事也是为了向神灵表示感谢吗？”  
“你看到我的演出了？”伊拉斯忒斯惊喜交加地问。  
拉里点点头。但他不会称之为“演出”。  
“我只在傍晚的时候表演，”伊拉斯忒斯兴奋地说，“他们怕阿波罗把我抓走，因为——根据那些崇拜者的说法——显然我有一副夜莺似的歌喉，大家都不敢让我在白天唱歌，不想冒这个险。他们都太喜欢我了。”  
拉里沉默了半晌，搜肠刮肚地说：“你不觉得这有点——呃，不太体面吗？”  
“不太体面？”伊拉斯忒斯天真地歪着头，似乎不太理解“体面”这个词的涵义。  
“就是……”拉里含糊不清地说，“你不觉得……脏吗？”  
“脏？！”伊拉斯忒斯扬起了眉毛。  
拉里紧紧地闭上嘴。  
“这只是我的工作，我的职责！我看不出你为什么要污蔑它！”伊拉斯忒斯生气地走了。  
“拉斯忒斯……”拉里在他身后底气不足地叫道。但少年没有回头，径直地走向远方。拉里忐忑不安地紧跟着他，因为说错了话而悔恨不已。  
然而伊拉斯忒斯还是遵守约定带他来到了海边。拉里说了一声“谢谢”，便匆忙地扎进海里，  
伊拉斯忒斯一开始坐在沙滩上生闷气，但逐渐爬上天空正中的太阳过于炙热，他也跟着跳进了海里。在水中尽情地游泳捉鱼，少年独自玩耍了一会儿，感觉心情舒畅了很多。他游回到岸边，坐到垂头丧气的拉里身旁，像小狗一样甩了甩头发，把水珠溅得到处都是。  
拉里一动不动。失落的感觉像渔网一样勒住他的脖子。他几乎快把自己淹死在海里，也没找到半片砗磲的影子。  
伊拉斯忒斯关切地看着他。  
拉里忧郁地叹了口气。  
少年静静地盯着他看了一会儿，忽然靠过去，”啾“地在他脸上响亮地亲了一口。  
“你干什么？！”拉里跳起来，窘迫地用手捂住男孩吻过的地方。  
伊拉斯忒斯笑着说：“我爸爸说过，有人难过的时候，亲亲他就会心情变好。”  
拉里凝视着他湛蓝的眼珠，一种呼之欲出的情感在心底不安地蠕动。他很确定埃文也说过同样的话。

拉里和伊拉斯忒斯设法用水果填饱肚子以后，肩并肩地往回城的方向走。  
穿过一条又一条纵横交错的街道，拉里发现他再一次站到了那个立着高举男性生殖器官、神似战神阿瑞斯的男人雕像的圆形广场上。  
他忍不住问：“他是谁？”  
伊拉斯忒斯仰起脖子，崇拜地望着那座雕像，自豪地说：“阿德里托，我们的英雄！”  
“他做了什么？”  
“他赶走了叉字军的人！”  
“叉字军的人到底做了什么让你们这么怕它？”  
“我也不知道。”伊拉斯忒斯正色道，“我没见过叉字军的人。但我爸爸告诉我，他们认为我们是野蛮、落后的民族，要用文明教化我们。”  
“文明有什么不好的？”拉里问。  
伊拉斯忒斯想也不想地说：“那会毁了一切。”  
拉里张着嘴犹豫了半晌，把想说的话咽了回去。他可不想再惹这个男孩生气了。  
宜人的海风裹着甜淡的花香拂过他裸露的身体，人们放松的笑声萦绕在他的耳旁，拉里深吸了一口气，感到神清气爽，如同置身于春日明媚的花园。  
“如果冬天来了怎么办？”他转移了话题，“你们拿什么御寒？”  
伊拉斯忒斯笑着回答：“没有什么冬天，这里永远都是这个温度。”  
“那倒不坏。”拉里诚实地说，第一次觉得“这里”没有那么糟糕。  
这个想法让他吃了一惊。习惯是可怕的，也许他很快就会像这里的人一样没羞没臊了。他一定要在这之前找到回去的办法。

 

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

拉里和伊拉斯忒斯并肩坐在紧邻海边的露天剧场最顶层，俯瞰着地中海旖旎多姿的自然风光。此时没有演出，人们三三两两地聚集在扇形阶梯各处，读书交谈、闭目养神。脚下碧蓝色的大海波涛翻滚，浪花一波接一波地拍打在芳草如茵的海崖上，发出清脆悦耳的声响，为海鸥的重唱欢快地伴奏。温和湿润的海风恰似情人的手掌，轻轻抚过岸边繁荣茁壮的玫瑰园。粉红色的玫瑰花在明亮的阳光下惬意地扭动着身体，宛如翩然起舞的少女，楚楚动人。  
连续一个多月，拉里每天吃过午饭都会同伊拉斯忒斯在这里坐上一会儿。虽然他还没有找到回去的办法，但在某种程度上——只是内心里很小一部分——他已经开始逐渐适应并且享受这里的生活了。  
“再给我讲讲那个作家的故事吧！”伊拉斯忒斯扒着他的手臂央求道。  
这个身高超过5.7英尺的男孩像个求知欲旺盛的儿童，对拉里的世界充满了好奇。拉里稀里糊涂地就成了他的专属家庭教师。他给伊拉斯忒斯耐心地讲解蒸汽机的工作原理，电力的发现和应用；给他讲梵高、莫奈、高更、塞尚；还给他讲玫瑰战争，宗教审判……  
伊拉斯忒斯从某些方面讲，是个即使要求最苛刻的老师也讨厌不起来的好学生。无论拉里给他讲什么，他总是听得聚精会神、津津有味。但拉里还是从他的面部表情上得出了一个结论：伊拉斯忒斯不喜欢政治和军事——或者准确地说——任何沾染上血色的历史。当他讲到“血腥玛丽”火烧新教徒的时候，他清楚地看到这个男孩抱着胳膊哆嗦了一下。  
比起那些黑暗、恐怖的历史，伊拉斯忒斯更关心的是历史中遗留下来的相对独立的实物和文化传统。引人入胜的文学作品，扣人心弦的歌剧舞蹈、五花八门的传统节日，精致可口的美食佳肴，世界各地的奇珍异宝，还有日新月异的理论发明都令他兴奋不已。  
有一次拉里给伊拉斯忒斯讲到巴洛克时期的欧洲宫廷服饰。他仔细地用语言给他描述那些金色的绣线、盈滑的绸缎和繁复的蕾丝是如何得奢华和精妙，伊拉斯忒斯虽听得两眼放光，最后却还是告诉拉里，自己还是光着最好，气得他啼笑皆非。  
最近一段时间，伊拉斯忒斯对奥斯卡·王尔德产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
“他被抓起来了，然后呢？”伊拉斯忒斯焦急地追问。  
“然后他出狱继续和道格拉斯鬼混了一阵，最后穷困潦倒地死在了法兰西。”  
“法兰西是那个与你的国家隔海相望的地方？”  
拉里点了点头。  
伊拉斯忒斯同情地感叹道：“他好可怜。”  
“不，”拉里轻蔑地哼了一声，“他很幸运。”  
伊拉斯忒斯困惑地望着他。  
拉里看着远方的海平线，虽然面带微笑，却丝毫没有透出半点快乐的感觉。涉世未深的伊拉斯忒斯无法准确地形容这笑容背后隐藏的究竟是怎样一种沉积、郁结的情感，但他绝不会把它归类到和“开心”有关的词汇里。  
“不论如何，即使是千夫所指、遗臭万年，仍然有人会记得他。就算王尔德被所有人诟病，他也在这世上留下了一笔，可谁也不会记得埃文。”拉里淡淡地说。  
伊拉斯忒斯云里雾里地问：“谁是埃文？”  
“我的一位朋友。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“被几个流氓打脱了相，扔到臭水沟里死了。”  
“什么？！”伊拉斯忒斯又惊又气地提高嗓门，“为什么？！”  
“没有为什么。埃文只是想做自己而已。他不愿意伪装成别的人，承认自己的与众不同是一种原生的错误。他……”拉里顿住了，他的声音像狂风中的树叶一样扑簌发抖，“他不愿意当一个懦夫……但最后，他从来没有像那样毫无尊严……”  
拉里彻底说不出话来了。无数次幻想过的场景如被钝器击中的镜面般在他的眼前炸成漫天大雨，锋利的碎片插入他的胸口，一片一片地割开他萎靡的心房。  
“你们关系很好吗？”伊拉斯忒斯问。  
“我们4岁就认识了。”  
伊拉斯忒斯安静了一会儿，猛地扑上去抱住了拉里。  
“喂！”拉里下意识地想要推开他，可伊拉斯忒斯的手臂紧紧地环在他的腰侧，力气大得惊人。  
“你一定很伤心吧？”伊拉斯忒斯像小动物一样用鼻尖蹭了蹭拉里的颈窝。  
微热、瘙痒的呼吸喷在拉里敏感的脖颈上，让他不由自主地颤栗起来。男孩白皙幼嫩的肌肤和他裸露的胸膛密不透风地贴在一起，沸热的体温从皮肤表层源源不断地涌出来，渗进他的毛孔和意识的缝隙。从未与同性有过如此亲密接触的拉里感到自己的心脏在这骤不及防的震颤中越跳越快。  
“你冷吗？”伊拉斯忒斯更加用力地抱住他。  
“不冷。”拉里深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。  
令他颤抖的原因有很多种：恐惧、抑郁、悔恨、悸动……但唯独不是这里的天气。  
他不冷，也不伤心，或者说，他的心情无法用“伤心”简单概括——远远不止于此——他不愿去回想埃文的事情，那是蛰伏在他心底永恒的、深邃的秘密。  
拉里情不自禁地伸出手，把伊拉斯忒斯的头按到自己肩膀上。他抚摸着男孩细弱的后颈，把脸埋进他柔软的发间，贪婪地吸吮他身上的味道——一种混合着阳光、大海、鲜花和水果的地中海独有的味道。他深深地为这种味道感到着迷。  
拉里用尽全身的力气抱住伊拉斯忒斯，脑海里生出一个令自己后怕的想法。他想把这个男孩像面团一样揉进自己的身体里，如同红茶冲入奶中完美地融合在一起，永远也不能分开。这里不会有任何人会阻止他们。他现在就要这样做，他只想这样做……  
“你……快压死我了……”伊拉斯忒斯在他怀里艰难地说。  
拉里稍微放松了点力道：“抱歉。”  
伊拉斯忒斯扭动身体，背对着拉里，像小猫一样懒懒地靠在他的怀里，两只手抓住他的手臂，让它们牢牢地圈住自己。拉里无言地抱着他，心中五味杂陈。  
不知道过了多久，伊拉斯忒斯忽然从拉里的怀抱里挣脱出来：“我们走吧？”  
“天还没有黑。”拉里回答。在这里呆到日落是他们的共识，前提是伊拉斯忒斯不去剧场进行那该死的“表演”。  
“今天是跳火节，我们得回去准备一下。”伊拉斯忒斯语气欢快地说。  
“跳火节？”拉里重复了一遍。  
“是啊，我昨晚就和你说过啦。”  
“对不起，”拉里说，“我昨天晚上睡着了。这个跳火节是做什么的？和盖伊·福克斯节类似吗？”  
“什么？”  
拉里粗略地给他讲了一遍“火药阴谋”的来龙去脉。  
伊拉斯忒斯皱紧了眉头：“既然不想被国王统治，他们为什么不跑到没人的地方独自生活，而非要杀死国王不可呢？”  
“你能跑到哪里去呢？”  
“为什么你们的人总是想统治别人呢？”  
“我也不知道。”拉里慢慢地说，“我想人类的发展总是离不开组织和领袖，无论是精神方面还是其他方面，总要有人告诉你该做什么、怎样去做，否则就是一团散沙，事事无成。”  
“可‘这里’没有领袖，大家照样知道自己该干些什么呀。”  
“‘这里’是个例外。而且你们这样做，社会是不会进步的。你看你们现在还停留在公元前的状态，不，甚至连那都没有达到。”  
“可我们都很幸福呀。还有，公元前又是什么？”伊拉斯忒斯反驳道，“‘这里’的大家相互扶持、彼此照应，对我们来说，自己的言行是否能让对方感到舒适和快乐才是最重要的。我们只想活在当下。只要还有自然、艺术和发现美的眼睛就足够了。吃喝只需要填饱肚子就好，不需要你说的那些奢侈的大餐，也不需要穿戴宝石、羽毛之类的饰品。至于你们那些精美的艺术作品，心灵的火花和饱满的热情才是艺术创作的真正精髓，无需用华丽的形式刻意装点。我们会用欣赏的眼光看待这些作品，但我们不会承认这是伟大的艺术。”  
拉里微微张大嘴巴，惊讶地看着伊拉斯忒斯。他没想过这个男孩会有这样的见解。  
伊拉斯忒斯甩了甩头发，轻巧地站起身来：“快点，跳火节过会儿就要开始了，我们要来不及了。”

拉里跟着伊拉斯忒斯回到住处附近，家家户户门前已经亮起冉冉的火光。  
据伊拉斯忒斯所说，跳火节是‘这里’的传统节日。这天夜幕降临后，人们会在院子里点燃篝火，赤足在炭火上跳舞，以祈求除病驱虫，消灾降福。  
伊拉斯忒斯指挥拉里点燃篝火的时候，一只野兔蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了他们脚下。  
“这里”的兔子随处可见，且一点都不怕生，时常会跑到人类的屋子里去。拉里有天早上起床，睡意惺忪地踩到一个软乎乎、毛绒绒，还散发着热度的东西，差点吓得叫出声来。  
好奇心重的小兔子围在拉里和伊拉斯忒斯脚边，这里瞧瞧，那里看看。拉里抓住它的耳朵，把它提了起来：“今天晚上我们可以吃兔肉了。”  
他本想和伊拉斯忒斯开个玩笑，没想到少年的脸色“唰”地一下变了，抢过兔子，惊恐万分地看着他说：“兔子可不是用来吃的！”  
“为什么不行？”  
伊拉斯忒斯把兔子抱在怀里，严肃地说：“兔子是很神圣的动物，绝对不能伤害它们。”  
“兔子怎么就是神圣的动物了？”  
“兔子象征着永不熄灭的生命之火，有兔子的地方就有希望，所以我们都很小心地对待它们。”  
拉里沉吟了片刻，没有提出异议。  
不远处响起神秘而古老的音乐，似是有人在演奏里拉琴和奥洛斯管，体鸣乐器规律的节奏间或其中。“这里”的人们纷纷涌上街头，一边吟唱着祈福的祝愿一边围着火堆载歌载舞。  
拉里和伊拉斯忒斯融进热闹的人群里，加入欢庆的阵营。一个黑发过肩的男孩正在空地中央一边拍手一边跳舞，清秀的模样和优美的身姿令人过目难忘。  
伊拉斯忒斯指着他，在拉里的耳边说：“那是帕诺斯。他之前和我一起参加过歌唱比赛，输给我的时候还当着大家的面哭鼻子了。”他扬起下巴，骄傲地补充道，“我是第一名！”  
拉里决定不去思考“歌唱比赛”到底意味着什么，更不打算深究为什么会存在这种比赛。  
天生精力充沛、活泼好动的伊拉斯忒斯只在拉里身边短暂地停留了一会儿，便按耐不住雀跃的心情，丢下他和其他人打成一片。“这里”的人们聚在一起，热情四溢地唱歌跳舞，欢声笑语响彻了整片夜空。伊拉斯忒斯在他们中间来回穿梭，像只敏捷快活的小鸟。拉里看着看着，就再也挪不开视线。  
一位面目慈祥的老人随着拥挤的人潮走到拉里身边，自然地将手中端着的两杯葡萄酒的其中之一递给拉里。已经习惯接受陌生人恩惠的拉里接过酒杯，礼貌地道了声谢。  
老人顺着拉里的目光看向正蹲在地上和一个男童比试腕力的伊拉斯忒斯，温和而慈爱地说：“拉斯忒斯是个不错的孩子，不是吗？”  
拉里无意识地点了点头。  
橘红色的火光照亮了伊拉斯忒斯年轻的脸庞，把他的轮廓映得柔和而朦胧。甘醇的葡萄酒流经舌底，滑向咽喉，尚未发挥效力就在拉里的血管中酿出一股奇妙的醉意。他觉得此时的伊拉斯忒斯和埃文是那么得相像。如果埃文也能露出这样的笑容……  
虽然拉里渴望回到原来的世界，但如果现在就要他离开这里，他也许真的会有点不舍。

 

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

拉里从梦中骤然惊醒，冷汗浸湿了他的后脑。他梦到自己站在图书馆隐秘逼仄的角落里，与埃文面对面。高达天花板的胡桃木书架肚里严丝合缝地撑满文献，将他们笼罩在一片浑浊的阴影之下。  
埃文的脸越靠越近。拉里紧张地屏住呼吸。他一动不动地站在那里，手脚僵硬得像是从别人身上卸下来，临时拼凑在一起的。  
埃文身上那股独特的、夏日海滨一般的气息还似有若无地停留在他的胸腔里，不断萦回涨大。拉里内心的抗拒与恐惧被夜幕般的黑暗吞没，逐渐出土发芽，在幽深的缝隙里生出一丝别样的期待。  
埃文的嘴唇离他只有一英寸了……  
一声尖历刺耳的怪叫带着诡秘的回音打破了室内的平静：“你们在干什么？！”拉里手忙脚乱地推开了埃文。  
紧接着，场景一转，拉里发现自己坐在学院门口的草坪上，被一群有说有笑的同龄人包围，兴致勃勃地向他们阐释自己独到的见解。  
拉里得意地看到他们点头表示赞许，却看不清任何一个人的面孔，只有一团模糊无形的五官。他听到自己对他们说埃文是个恶心的变态，从小就对他抱着极端龌龊的想法。他看到埃文快步从他们身旁走过，脸上屈辱而受伤的表情，无疑是听到了他们的谈话。拉里满心愧疚地想叫住他，可埃文头也不回地消失在一片响亮而无情的哄笑里……  
又是一阵天旋地转，拉里来到一个热闹的酒吧中央。埃文艰难地穿过密不通风的人群，挤到他面前，怒气冲冲地指责他的行为。拉里结结巴巴地向他解释自己在那种情况下别无选择。埃文用力推开他的肩膀，像猫一样跳到桌子上，张开手臂，如同狂热的宗教信徒般慷慨激昂地对在场的人高谈起古希腊的同性文化。人群中的议论声仿佛带刺的涟漪，一圈一圈地扩散开来。拉里躲在一边，尴尬地无地自容。  
两个贼眉鼠眼的年轻人在暗处交头接耳，居心叵测地打量埃文。演讲结束，埃文从桌上一跃而下，昂首挺胸地穿过窃窃私语的人群，潇洒万分地离开酒馆，自始至终没有再回过头看拉里一眼。  
那两个不怀好意的男人悄无声息地跟了上去，尾随在埃文身后。  
拉里连忙放下酒杯，追出去想提醒埃文。可无论他跑得有多快，都无法赶上埃文和那两个男人的脚步。就好像他与埃文站在两条朝相反方向高速移动的履带上，他在这一头，埃文在那一头，他们之前的距离越来越远。拉里拼命呼喊埃文的名字。埃文却充耳不闻，毫无警觉地沿着黑黢黢的小路继续向更远的地方走去。拉里绝望地看着他走到一条泛着潮气和鱼虾腐臭味的河边，被那两个恶棍边喊边骂地打倒在地。鲜红色的血液如同汩汩的小溪，从埃文的口鼻处缓缓溢出。粗嘎的狞笑打破了河边的寂静，令人浑身发毛。拉里撕心裂肺地哭嚎着、叫嚷着，不顾一切地沿着河岸狂奔，想扑到埃文身边拉开那两个暴徒。  
可无论如何，拉里也无法阻止这可怕的事情发生。他碰不到埃文，也找不到其他的帮手，更不知道怎样才能挽救他年轻的生命。他无能为力，只能眼睁睁地看着埃文像一袋发霉的马铃薯一样被那两个男人一头一脚地抬起来，扔进狭窄的河沟里，除了几朵转瞬即逝的黑色水花，什么也没有留下。  
拉里猛地从床上弹起来，大口大口地喘气。充足的阳光从室外照进来，投下一片柔和的珍珠光辉。伊拉斯忒斯不在身旁。屋里安静地出奇。  
拉里魂不守舍地盯着空荡荡的床铺看了一会儿，颤抖着把脸埋进掌心，深深地吸了一口气。  
他已经有段时间没做过这样的梦了——事实上，拉里很久都没有做过梦了（他曾为了彻夜无梦试遍了各种荒唐的办法）——想必是昨夜伊拉斯忒斯在庆典上的样子让他想起了尘封在记忆里不愿开启的过去。

昨晚临睡前，伊拉斯忒斯曾对他说今天要带他去一个特别的地方——一个神圣的、孕育着“这里”生命奥秘的地方。拉里清醒后不久，伊拉斯忒斯便提着一篮刚摘的水果回到家里，像摇着尾巴的小狗一样欢快地招呼他下床吃早饭。他们配着葡萄酒吃了一块面包、半块奶酪和两个新鲜的桃子，迎着朝霞来到了城郊。  
经过初来乍到时曾休息过的草坡，拉里心中感慨万千。他随着伊拉斯忒斯钻进茂密的柏木林，沿着蜿蜒而曲折的小径向密林深处走去。不知名的鸟儿在簇绿的针叶间娓娓动听地歌唱，只闻其声不见其影。拉里跟在伊拉斯忒斯身后，感觉身上每一块紧绷的肌肉都随着新鲜空气的渗透而放松下来。  
前方的少年步履轻快，几乎像在舞蹈。伊拉斯忒斯飘逸的红发在星星点点的太阳光下散发着金子般的色泽，把他形状优美的肩胛骨和白皙紧致的腰背衬得更加惹人怜爱。拉里紧紧地盯住伊拉斯忒斯的后背，意外地发现自己对这个男孩的印象发生了天翻地覆的转变。那个淫邪、不堪入目的形象已经消失，站在他面前的，只是一个热情、善良、坦荡、无邪的男孩，一个再普通不过的男孩，和故乡的任何男孩没有什么两样。  
走得越久，四周便越安静。很快地，拉里就只能听见细枝折断和草叶弯倒的窸窣声。他刚想开口询问伊拉斯忒斯还有多久才能到达目的地，就听到远方依稀传来一阵圆润而有规律的叮咚声——是泉水流动的声响。伊拉斯忒斯来到一片浓荫蔽日的空地上，在一块半掩在树丛间的巨石前停住脚步。他毫不迟疑地扒开石头旁边杂乱的枝条，手脚并用，动作敏捷地爬了上去。  
“来吧。”他转过身，向拉里伸出一只手。  
拉里自然地抓住他的手，让他将自己拉了上去。他们跳到巨石背面松软的土地上，爬过一段陡峭的土坡，又穿过了一片密不透风的灌木丛，然后视线豁然开朗。映入眼帘的是一汪清澈美丽的湖泊。湛蓝的湖面呈现出完美的椭圆形，宛如一枚光滑的鸡蛋。芳草萋萋的岸边盛开着五颜六色的野花。闪亮的泉水从六英尺高的岩石上落下，化成湖中的碎玉。一颗巨大的无花果树宛如张开的绿伞，伫立在湖对面，粗壮的枝丫上结满了喜人的紫色果实。令拉里倍感意外的是，这棵壮硕的无花果树下还有一座洁白耀眼的大理石雕像，目测足有上吨重。想要在这种荒无人烟的地方放上这样一座雕像，无疑要花费不少功夫，因此这尊雕像必然有什么特别之处。拉里仔细地打量起它来：那是一个少女的形象，美丽而饱含深情，但“这里”的一切从来不止如此简单——她，或者是他（现在这些对拉里来说已经不再重要了）——侧卧在湖边，探出半个身子，满意地欣赏自己在湖中映出的倒影，两腿间的男性生殖器官清晰可见。  
“这里就是爱泉。”伊拉斯忒斯自豪地介绍道。  
拉里这才发现自己还拉着他的手。他愣了一会儿，反而更加用力地握住伊拉斯忒斯的手。  
“你知道的，‘这里’的人出生时都是男性的状态。”男孩继续解释说，“当你和一个人真心相爱，并且都渴望拥有一个孩子的时候，就来这里祈求女神的眷顾。只要获得女神的祝福，喝下这里的水，第二天醒来就可以获得女性的特征和生育能力，就像赫马佛洛狄忒斯那样。”他指了指湖边那座雕像，“你看他不是很美吗？”  
拉里没有反驳。只要喝一口泉水就能变成双性人——他笑着摇了摇头——这种荒谬的事情对他来说已经屡见不鲜了。  
“我们就在这里歇一会儿吧。”伊拉斯忒斯一边说，一边把头发拢到耳后。湖边风和日丽。他坐下来，拍拍身旁的草甸，示意拉里在他旁边坐下。拉里听话地照做了。少年盘起腿，嘴里哼着不成曲的小调，开始用路上折的橄榄枝编起花环来。  
拉里随手摘下一朵不知名的小花，捏在指尖来回搓转。  
“你们为什么不能欣赏点别的事？”他问。虽然拉里已经习惯了“这里”对性和生殖（主要是性）的崇拜，但他还是不能理解为何一定要做到这种程度——仿佛除了性爱和生殖之外，其他的事物都不值一提。“比如花花草草什么的，为什么一定要是性？”  
“还有什么比歌颂性爱更崇高的艺术吗？”伊拉斯忒斯不假思索地回答，“你看到的一切都是由性创造出来的。没有性，就什么都没有。就连你手里的花都是植物的生殖器官。”  
拉里若有所思地盯着手上那朵浅蓝色的小花：“可是太阳、月亮、云彩，都是可以歌颂的。”  
“你可以亲吻太阳、拥抱月亮、抚摸云彩吗？”  
拉里哑口无言。他静静地望着伊拉斯忒斯的侧脸，莫名地感到一阵惭愧。眼前这个男孩是那么得天真和坦率，就像盛在玻璃杯里的清水。他甚至为他幻想出一对圣洁的翅膀，天使的翅膀。而伊拉斯忒斯的心灵，就如这雪白的翅膀一样纯净无暇。他知道这就是他想要的东西，他一直在寻找的东西，他抗拒的就是他想要的东西。  
拉里沉默了许久。  
“我想和你谈谈埃文的事。”他听到自己哽咽地对伊拉斯忒斯说。  
少年转过脸来，温柔地笑了。

和伊拉斯忒斯手挽着手回到城里的时候已经接近晌午，拉里走在喧闹的人群中，觉得眼前的一切都变了样：变得那么美好、那么鲜活、那么富有生命力。民房、街道、剧场、神庙、还有栩栩如生的雕塑……所有的人事物都变得像世间罕见的艺术品一样闪闪发光，让人崇敬和喜爱。  
临睡前，拉里吻了伊拉斯忒斯——他早就想这样做了，他一直都清楚。不仅如此，他还想抚摸他的皮肤，进入他的身体，让他发出天籁般的乐声；他想做一个不入流的诗人，不分昼夜地歌颂他鲜艳的红唇和夜莺般的嗓音；他想让他只为了他一个人歌唱。去他妈的光荣和正义！去他妈的战争和胜利！他爱上了这个男孩，想要拥有这个男孩。其余的东西都是披着虚伪假象的残次品。他只想将热情的养料浇灌在男孩体内，让灵魂栖居之地开出洁净的桃金娘花。他要永永远远地留在这里，与伊拉斯忒斯融为一体，不断地让他发出更加美妙婉转的歌声……  
一声凄厉的惨叫划破夜空，浇灭了拉里狂热的幻想。他停下来，竖起耳朵聆听门外的声响。伊拉斯忒斯露出了困惑的表情。  
男人的叫喊、孩子的哭声、陶罐砸碎的巨响，重物翻倒的咚咚声，杂乱无章的脚步声，还有马匹失控的嘶鸣一一传进他们的耳朵里。  
一种不祥的预感在拉里胸中蔓延开来——“这里”没有马，从来没有。伊拉斯忒斯在他身下不安地动了动。他正准备起床看看外面发生了什么，帕诺斯上气不接下气地出现在门口，脸色因为恐惧而变得扭曲和惨白：“快跑！叉字军的人来了！”他惊慌失措冲他们喊道。

 

-TBC-


End file.
